Doctor Who Filk Songbook
by Alix Cohen
Summary: Doctor Who song parodies, to be hopefully performed someday by my band. When I have a band.
1. Mrs River Song

Mrs. River Song

Tune: "Mrs. Robinson" by Simon and Garfunkel

And here's to you, Mrs. River Song,  
>Doctor loves you more than you will know, oh ho ho,<br>God bless you please, Mrs. River Song,  
>CAL will hold a place for those who'll stay, hey hey hey, hey hey hey…<p>

We did a scan to learn a bit about you for our files,  
>We're glad at last you learned to help yourself.<br>Look around you all you see are friends with whom you died,  
>Stroll around the grounds until you feel at home.<p>

And here's to you, Mrs. River Song,  
>Doctor loves you more than you will know, oh ho ho,<br>God bless you please, Mrs. River Song,  
>CAL will hold a place for those who'll stay, hey hey hey, hey hey hey…<p>

Write it in a diary wherever you may go  
>But it isn't wise to kill the first date<br>It's a little secret, just a River Song affair  
>But someday you'll have to tell her you're her kid<p>

Koo koo ka-choo, Mrs. River Song,  
>Doctor loves you more than you will know, oh ho ho,<br>God bless you please, Mrs. River Song,  
>CAL will hold a place for those who'll stay, hey hey hey, hey hey hey…<p>

Skating on the surface of an icy far-off moon,  
>Breaking out of prison on a date,<br>Laugh about it, shout about it, then you'll see his grin,  
>No matter what they told you, you still win<p>

Where have you gone, little Melody  
>A universe turns lonely eyes to you, woo hoo hoo,<br>What's that you say, Mrs. River Song,  
>Amy's child has left and gone away, hey hey hey, hey hey hey…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A cover of this filk now exists here mycatisanazispyandineedhelp. tumblr. com/ post/ 20089220872/ lyrics-by-alix-cohen-what-is-good-sound Thanks to Jaensdenim for her awesome ukulele skills.


	2. Recovery Seven

Recovery Seven

Tune: Space Oddity (David Bowie)

Ground Control to Doctor Three, Ground Control to Doctor Three,  
>Fuel is loaded, but there's far too much M-3<br>Ground Control to Doctor Three, hoping you can stand the G,  
>Find our astronauts and bring them safely home...<p>

This is Ground Control to Doctor Three,  
>We found the saboteur,<br>But he ran away before we saw his face,  
>Now the Brigadier has gone to search the place.<p>

This is Doctor Three to Ground Control,  
>I haven't found the probe,<br>But I'm floating in a most familiar way  
>And the stars are standing very still today<br>Up here...and I wish I had my blue box,  
>Out above the world,<br>Planet Earth is blue, is there something I can do?

Now I see a larger ship's arrived,  
>I'm running out of time,<br>And my capsule doesn't know which way to go,  
>Tell the TARDIS that...well, she knows...<p>

Ground control to Doctor Three,  
>There's something wrong and we can't see<br>Can you hear us, Doctor Three?  
>Can you hear us, Doctor Three?<p>

Can you hear...and I've spoken to a spaceman  
>Tell you when I'm home<br>Planet Earth is blue, but there's something we can do...


	3. New New York State of Mind

New New York State of Mind

Tune: New York State of Mind (Billy Joel)

Some folks like to get away, take a holiday from the neighborhood  
>Hop a flight to Space Florida, or to see the Ood<br>But I'm takin' a blue box, on the temp'ral vortex line  
>I'm in a New New York state of mind<p>

I've seen all the flying cars on the Motorway, it was quite a scene  
>Heard the Face's message, don't know what it means<br>But I know what I'm needin', and I've got all of space and time  
>I'm in a New New York state of mind<p>

It was so easy never counting days  
>Outta touch with the linear news<br>But now I need a little time and space  
>And nothing else that I can lose…<p>

Now this ain't my reality, but it's fine with me, so I'll let it slide  
>I'll just park the TARDIS on the riverside<br>And I'll take a Companion, won't leave them all behind  
>I'm in a New New York state of mind.<p>

I'm just takin' a blue box, on the temp'ral vortex line  
>'Cause I'm in...I'm in a New New New New New, New New New New New, New New New New New York state of mind.<p> 


	4. Ginger Girls

Ginger Girls

Tune: "When You Were Young" (The Killers)

You sit there with your suitcase  
>Waiting on some raggedy man to<br>To save you from mundane days  
>Almost forgotten<br>Listen now, here he comes

He doesn't look a thing like Santa  
>But he talks like a fairytale<br>Like you remember when you were young  
>When you were young<p>

Will you ever find him, I don't know  
>It can't be certain anymore<br>You'll find each other if you take it slow  
>He'll take you with him<br>Easy now, watch it go

We're tearing down the London skyline  
>On the back end of destiny<br>That's been unfolding since you were young  
>When you were young<p>

And sometimes you close your eyes  
>And see the girl who you used to be<br>When you were young

They say the Lethe's waters, they ain't so deep  
>But you don't have to cross it now<br>But you'll see him in your dreams  
>Ev'ry once in a little while…<p>

You sit there with your suitcase  
>Waiting on the raggedy man to<br>To save you from your choices  
>And be forgiven<br>Listen now, here he comes

He doesn't look a thing like Santa  
>But he talks like the fairytale<br>Like you remember when you were young  
>When you were young<br>I said he doesn't look a thing like Santa  
>He doesn't look a thing like Santa<br>But more than you'll ever know

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** To clear up any confusion: the verses alternate talking about Amy and Donna. Lethe is the river in Hades (Greek underworld) that causes you to forget your previous life.


	5. Lonely Angel

Lonely Angel  
>Tune: Entertainer (Billy Joel)<p>

I am the Lonely Angel, and I know just where I stand  
>Another space-time sailor, the only Time Lord man<br>I've always been your champion, and today I've won your hearts  
>But I know the game, and you'll forget my name<br>And I'll be here some day last year  
>Before the trouble starts.<p>

I am the Lonely Angel, and I've had to pay the price  
>Rebelled against the Time Lords; I had to do it twice<br>But now they've gone, they haunt me, still they want their say  
>So I may get sad when the going's bad<br>But in time I let myself forget  
>And go my merry way.<p>

I am the Lonely Angel, and I've been to all the worlds,  
>Well, not to all of them technically; there's still some that I know<br>I'll get to in my future, but it's already someone's past  
>But since I haven't been there yet<br>I can count it as events in the future and...  
>(Spoken:) I'm riffing, aren't I?<p>

I am the Lonely Angel, and I've come to help you all;  
>Heard your children crying, and responded to their call.<br>And whether it's Silurians, the Daleks or the Gelth,  
>I'll come around and I'll talk them down,<br>And then I'll leave what I believe  
>Is a world in perfect health.<p>

I am the Lonely Angel, and I'm always on my own  
>Sometimes I have Companions, the best people I've ever known<br>But they all can't stay forever, they have to go back home  
>And I always know I'll let them go<br>I can ask 'em to stay, but they'll go away  
>And then I'm all alone<p>

I am the Lonely Angel, and I know just where I stand  
>Another space-time sailor, and the only Time Lord man<br>I've always been your champion, and today I've won your hearts  
>But I know the game, and you'll forget my name<br>And I'll be here some day last year  
>Before the trouble starts.<p> 


	6. Sounds of Silents

Sounds of Silents  
>Tune: Sounds of Silence (Simon and Garfunkel)<p>

Hello Doctor, my old friend  
>I've come to talk with you again<br>Because a creature softly speaking  
>Spoke to me while I was sleeping<br>And instructions that were planted in my brain  
>Still remain<br>Instructions from the Silence.

In restless dreams I walked alone  
>Through a place I thought was home<br>But the road took an unfamiliar bend  
>And then I saw just how the world would end<br>For my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
>That split the night<br>And then I saw the Silence.

And there were humans there, I saw  
>Ten billion people, maybe more<br>People shouting without speaking  
>People acting without thinking<br>People fighting wars that no one ever won  
>It had begun<br>The vict'ry of the Silence.

And I looked one in the eye  
>And I tried to ask it why.<br>And I called out to the humans there  
>Just to see if anyone would care<br>But my words, like raindrops made no noise  
>And echoed in the voice of Silence.<p>

And the people bowed and prayed  
>To the gods that Silence made.<br>And the world it teetered on the brink  
>And when I woke up, all that I could think<br>Was that I had to ask the Question I already knew-  
>Doctor Who?-<br>The question of the Silence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks to katzsoa for the inspiration and first couple of lines.


	7. Siluria

Siluria

Tune: America (Simon and Garfunkel)

Let us be pilots, escaping the End Days together  
>I've got coordinates here on my screen<br>So we got a herd of dinosaurs  
>And sooner than we knew<br>We'd flown off to look for Siluria

"Captain," I said as we left ancient Terra behind us,  
>"Species are settling in-all but one."<br>Thousands of dinosaurs hunt on the decks,  
>and we've all gone to look for Siluria.<p>

Gazing at the stars, finding new constellations  
>Once I was sure I saw ankylosaurs in the sky<br>Captain said "Pilot, don't tell me there's dust on the camera..."

"Toss me a stimulant, there should be some in the medkit."  
>Should have been sleeping an hour ago<br>So I looked at the instruments, waiting for my relief,  
>And a sun rose over an asteroid.<p>

"Captain, we're lost," I thought, though I never could say it  
>"The darkness is empty and I don't know why"<br>Counting my people, asleep in their pods,  
>and we've all gone to look for Siluria<p> 


End file.
